


Creative Ways to Find Ahsoka Tano

by OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, He's not cannon so I can do whatever I want with him, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Rafa and Trace are good characters but I like beating up Nyx, Season 7 AU, Season/Series 07, clones being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars/pseuds/OfSkysAndDragonsAndStars
Summary: What do you do when your little sister goes missing? Get creative of course! Good thing the 501st excels at creativity.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	Creative Ways to Find Ahsoka Tano

Brothers were huddled in the mess hall, resting heads on shoulders, arms around each other, and legs thrown across laps. The hour was late, but no one could sleep. How could they? They lost a _vod'ika_ -a little sister-in a way no one saw coming. 

Rex shook his head. His brothers did not take the news well, not that he could blame them. After all, neither did he. They have all seen brothers fall in battle, but to hear that their sister walked away…well… it hurt. When General Skywalker came to the GAR barracks with eyes that screamed of pain, Rex knew they were not welcoming their Commander back. Wordlessly, they all stayed together after General Skywalker's departure. Rex was tempted to go after him, but a small shake of General Skywalker's head told him to stay. His brothers needed him, and they both knew it. The sky was pitch black, but no one slept. The somber mood was keeping them awake. 

Kix shifted his head, which was laying on Rex's shoulder, to roll out tight muscles. They were sitting on one of the benches that was pushed against the wall, making the center of the mess hall an open space for _vod'e_ to cuddle together. When morning comes, they will move the tables and benches back, but for now, they needed the closeness of brothers. 

The soft hiss of the door opening pulled Rex away from his thoughts, and he turned his head to see Jesse enter and have the door close behind him.

When Jesse heard the news, he didn't stay, instead storming out to who knows where. Rex thought Kix would go after him, but the medic stayed, trying to help his brothers as Rex had tried. 

"I have an idea," said Jesse, softly. 

Fives, who was at Rex's right, leaned forward and asked, "What do you mean?" 

Jesse crossed his arms over his chest, but instead of answering, he turned towards Kix. "You remember what Hardcase did when we had R and R?" 

Kix slowly nodded. "He would look at the holonet on silly shenanigans civvies did." A frown pulled at his lips. "But what does that have to do with anything?" 

"A lot, actually," Jesse replied, not unkindly. "What if we did that?" 

"Jesse, get to the point," Fives snapped. Obviously, the ARC Trooper hated not knowing what was going on. Even Rex had to admit that he was curious to know what Jesse had in mind. 

Jesse huffed before continuing. "I'm saying what if we searched the holonet for her?" 

The soft whispering that filled the mess hall dropped as all attention went to Jesse. Realizing he had everyone's attention, Jesse spoke louder. "Not the news or anything like that, because they're biased and all, but what about the civilians who blog? Surely someone is bound to see her or just have her in the background." 

Rex's eyes narrowed. Coruscant was huge and it has been hours since she left. She could be anywhere. 

"But Jesse, I thought she didn't want to be seen? You know, because she didn't come to say goodbye to us because she didn't want to be on the news anymore," Tup tentatively spoke up. "I mean, I know I wouldn't if I was her. Wouldn't she stay away from people with cameras?" 

Around the room, Rex saw brothers nod while some frowned and others looked at Jesse hopefully. 

Jesse spread his hands out. "But there are also so many people on Coruscant, and even more across the universe. Even if it’s just by accident, Ahsoka could be seen." his gaze went around the room. "It’s worth it to try, right?" 

More brothers nodded with hopeful expressions. Rex looked down. Was it worth it? General Skywalker said Ahsoka lost all trust, even of herself. Was it right to try to search for her when she was trying to find herself? And if they find her, what then? They go see her and bring her back? It didn't feel right to Rex. Ahsoka has a chance to start a new life her own way. Not by GAR regulations and Jedi codes, but by what she wants. No, they could not take that from her, but Rex also couldn't let any of his _vod'e_ go off without knowing they will be safe. 

"Rex?" Kix's voice at his left made him look up. Kix had a worried look on his face, and looking around, Rex noticed that the attention was now on him. While it was Jesse's idea, his brothers were looking at him for guidance. That as the role of Captain, also the role of an _Ori'vod,_ and Rex was both. 

Rex looked at Jesse. "You're right, it doesn't hurt to look, but that's all we can do. If we see her, we cannot do anything," he spoke softly but firmly.

Some grumbles went around the room. Fives' eyes narrowed. "Sir-" he started to say, but Rex held up a hand, silencing him. They were men of action, and Rex just told them that they were to do nothing. He couldn't fault their disagreement. 

"I know, Fives, I don't like it either," he said. "But she is starting her life over again. What right do we have to intrude? I doubt she would want a reminder of the life she is leaving behind, and we are one of those reminders." He sighed. "But I also don't like the idea of her having no backup." At that, Fives deflated and the grumblings stopped. 

"We can search the holonet, try to find some trace of her, but only to make sure she is safe," Rex finished. 

Kix stood up. "I'm guessing you have an idea on where to get started?" he asked Jesse. 

Jesse lightly smirked. "I figured we could start with people who film on Coruscant," he answered. 

Rex nodded. "Very well, start there. Jesse, since it is your idea, you can direct whoever wants to help." Many voices rose up proclaiming their interest. "But remember, only looking and no going after her." 

"Yes, sir," his brothers replied. Some were with disappointment at not being able to do anything once she was found, but some were hopeful-happy even-to just have the chance to see her, regardless if it was through a blurry picture.

The somber mood lifted as brothers grabbed data pads and huddled around Jesse, learning on what to look for. Unlike the past hours, Rex allowed himself to feel a small amount of hope.

* * *

"I got it!" a shout came from the door of the barracks. Many brothers were laying down about to sleep while others were in the fresher, preparing to go to bed, but at Fives' ecstatic shout, they jerked up from their beds and others peaked their heads from the fresher. Fives' was waving a holopad around with Tup following him. Both had matching wide grins. 

Jesse groaned. "Fives, what the kriff? I was about to fall asleep." It had been four days since their mad search in the holonet for Ahsoka, and many of his brothers had much to learn about the civilian side. That was no fault of their own, but it kept Jesse awake for long nights with little sleep, including his own search. He and Kix worked together due to previous experience with Hardcase. Jesse missed his squad mate. If Hardcase was still with them, he could definitely find something. 

In some impossible way, Fives' grin grew. "Oh, but you'll want to see this." Tup nodded vigorously behind him. 

Jesse swung his legs over to sit on the side of his bunk and questioningly looked over at the duo. "Well?" 

Fives sat down next to him and Tup remanded standing as he began to explain. "So, we were searching for her again, but not through the most viewed videos." Tup's voice went higher in pitch as he became more excited. "And this came up." 

Kix leaned over. "Mechanic Okami? Who's he?" he asked as he looked at the holopad. 

Fives waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "Just a mechanic who lives in level 1313." He pointed at the holopad as he handed it to Jesse. "But look at his latest video." 

Jesse looked and nearly dropped the holopad in shock. "Saved by a Bad ass Togruta," he read the title out loud. Then he looked at Fives and Tup. "Are two saying what I think you're saying?" 

Tup and Fives smiled again. Kix made a noise in the back of his throat. It was silent in the barracks, until Kano called out, "Well, what are we waiting for? Play it!" 

Jesse's bunk was crowded as brothers tried to get a better look at the holopad. As much as Jesse desperately wanted to see the video, he knew Rex would want to as well. "Go get Rex and a holoprojector," he told Fives. The ARC gave a small salute and rushed out of the barracks. Brothers quickly got dressed and got comfortable by grabbing pillows and blankets to sit on the floor. Jesse's head was spinning. When he told his brothers of his idea, he thought for sure it would take weeks or even months, not days! A hand was on his shoulder. Following the arm with his gaze, Jesse realized it belonged to Kix. 

" _Hiibir a sruce'ne haal, vod_." the medic said softly.

Jesse tried to do so, but it was shaky. " _Ibac cuyir bic,_ " Kix gently encouraged.

Taking one more breath, Jesse was able to steady himself. " _Vor entye_." he told Kix. He just smiled. 

The door opened again, and he saw Fives and Rex enter. The Captain had a blank expression on his face. If Jesse didn't know his captain, he would think that Rex didn't know what was going on, but time had shown him that Rex was not letting his emotion show or take hold of him. 

Fives came to the center of the room, connecting the holopad with the holopojector, while Rex went to the side of the room. Brothers huddled together, excitement easily seen in their movements. Once the holopojector was in place, Fives returned by Jesse's bunk and sat in front on the floor. Kix sat on right while Tup was at his left. A hush came over as the video started. 

A young man, no older than 18, was the center of the video. His face was bruised and one of his eyes was swollen. "Hey everyone!" his voice was higher than Jesse was used too, but it wasn't shrilly. "You will not believe what happened to me earlier today!" The video moved as the man stood up. "So, I was just minding my own business fixing a ship when a Togruta's speeder malfunctioned, causing her to make a dramatic landing by my work place. Granted, the speeder was used and obviously not in good shape, so I can't blame her for crashing." A thoughtful expression crossed his features. "She actually landed it pretty well." The man shook his head, smiling once again. "Anyway, so, being the kind person I am," he winked at the camera, which was awkward with his swollen eye. "I offered to fix it. She agreed, and in no time, it was fixed." He switched which hands that was holding the camera. "Now, here's where things get crazy. Pintu and his henchmen show up when she was about to pay me." His face pinches in a sour look. "Of course, Pintu wants my money and it's not like I'm just going to hand it over without a fight, so I throw a punch." 

Someone snorts. "Can't tell if that's brave or stupid." 

"Looks like he had a debt to this Pintu guy and didn't pay up, if you ask me." 

"Shush!" 

The man in the video continued. "I put up a fight, but unfortunately, the henchmen got the better of me." His sad expression almost made Jesse feel pity for the man. Almost. The guy was scrawny, he should have backed down from a fistfight and found a way out of the fight. What was he thinking by throwing the first punch? 

"But the Togruta came to my rescue!" he beamed. "I was down, and the next thing I know, she vaults over the table like some ninja and takes them on! It must have been ten seconds, because the next thing I know, Pintu and his henchmen are running away with their tail between their legs!" He laughed. "It makes me wish I could have seen the fight. That way, I could tell you how it went down!" His grin turned knowingly. "But I guess you all will have to settle for asking her yourself. It's a good thing she's still here with me!" The camera shook again as the man turned the camera to face a workshop. It was cluttered with tools and grease stains were everywhere, but Jesse's focus was on the person by the table. Specifically, a female togruta. Jesse's heart skipped a beat as the man called out her name. 

"Hey, Ahsoka!" 

A gasp went around the room as the torguta looked up at the camera. It was her. She had grown in the days since she left, but it was her. Her montrols and lekku were longer, but her white markings and blue eyes were the same. Her outfit had also changed, but that was unsurprising. She was no longer a jedi or commander. She was Ahsoka. 

"Yes, Nyx?" Just hearing her voice eased his troubles. 

The young man-Nyx, his name was Nyx- walked over to her as she wiped her hands on a towel. "So, I'm doing a video about today. Want to explain how you took down Pintu's henchmen?" He sounded giddy, making Jesse wonder if he knew how Ahsoka did it. 

Ahsoka snorted and rolled her eyes. "I just know how to throw a punch." She crossed her arms over her chest and a teasing glint came in her eyes. The action and look were so familiar. If he had his doubts now, they were definitely gone. "You, on the other hand, think it's a good idea to whack them with a stick." 

Laughter rang out. "That's our Ahsoka!" said a brother. 

"Hey! You got to use everything to your advantage," Nyx defended himself. He was no longer in view, but if Jesse had to guess, he would say that Nyx would look scandalized by her revealing his pitiful fighting skills. 

Ahsoka chuckled. "Yeah, but it would be a lot better if you actually knew how to correctly throw a punch. The bruises on your face are proof to that." 

"Oh?" Are you offering to teach me?" Nyx's voice went low with a touch of a suggestive tone. 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Don't you have a ship to fix?" 

Nyx nervously laughed. "So, I do, yes." The camera turned, showing Nyx once again. "Well everyone, that is how my life was saved by this amazing and bad ass Togruta." Ahsoka's laughter could be heard in the background. “This is Mechanic Okami, signing off!” The screen stilled then went blank.

It was silent. The only noise was the soft hum of the holopojector. There was a snort, followed by muffled laughter." Jesse turned towards Kix, who had a hand on his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter. "What's so funny?" he asked. 

Kix shook his head, putting his hand down and letting out a few giggles. "This whole time we wanted to make sure she was safe, but I think we all underestimated her,” he had a shy smile. 

Kano snorted. "Understatement." 

Jesse couldn't help but smile and nod. He should have known she could take care of herself, but she was still his _vod'ika_ , their little sister. As a brother, it was his duty to look after his _vod'e_.

Tup's voice interupted the laughter around the room. "We can still look on the holonet for her, right?" he asked while looking at Rex. That's right. They had found her on the holonet, and she looked fine. Great, even. There wasn't a scratch on her. Did they need to keep looking on the holonet for her? 

However, Rex surprised him and showed his rare smirk. "As long as we don't intrude on her life, I don't see why not." 

Cheers went up and Jesse noticed that Tup nodded his head gratefully at the Captain, which he reciprocated. Jesse leaned on Kix, burying his head in his neck while Kix's arms wrapped around him. Since Ahsoka left, Jesse felt truly happy. 

"Hey! What about the comments? What do they say?" Broadside asked. 

Fives snatched the holopad and scrolled down. A loud snort left his mouth. "The first one says 'there is no way a girl that small could take down Pintu's henchmen'," He laughed. "If only this guy new." 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong, I actually liked Rafa and Trace. Contrary to others, I think they were a great way to showcase Ahsoka's predicament. But Nyx was just a character I wanted to poke fun at! Hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Mando'a  
> Hiibir a sruce'ne haal, vod-Take a deep breath, brother  
> Ibac cuyir bic-That's it  
> Vor entye-thank you 
> 
> Please inform me if I got the mando'a wrong.


End file.
